


Chibi Reader x Chibi Various Hetalia

by CoolStar69



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Chibi 2p Canada, Chibi England (Hetalia), Chibi Reader, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: One shots of chibi hetalia and you, I can do a male or female hetalia character and I can make a male or female reader one if you wantyes the include 2P version to if you want.





	1. Chibi England x Chibi Reader

Okay I’ve seen some chibi one shots so I wanted to give it a try. Sorry if it

sucks. I’m not really good at Hetalia, but I’ll be trying my best on these one

shots so I hope you enjoy.

____________________________

“Come on (y/n)! Don’t you want to go the park and play with the other kids?”

Your mother asked.

You shook your head, (h/c) locks swinging back and forth.

“I don’t want to go outside and play with the other kids, Mommy. I want to stay inside and read my books,” you said to your Mommy.

 “But it’s such a beautiful day outside. Look doesn’t it look lovely outside.” Your mother gestures to the window so that you could see how beautiful it looked.

You looked to the window then you looked down to the green mint colored bunny with wings. It looked like it nodded it’s heads so you looked back to your mother.

“Okay, Mommy. I’ll go to the park, but only because mint bunny wants to go”

“Right mint bunnies. Well anyway let’s go,” she said as she grabbed your little hand.

  
~At the park~

  
When you got out of the car you and mint bunny were walking around the playground while your mom went to go sit down on a bench.

 “Well mint bunny what do you want to do?” As you said this mint bunny went flying off.

 “Mint bunny wait! Where are you going?” You ran after him. Next to the park were the woods were, mint bunny went flying in there.

“No don’t go in there mint bunny” you said as you ran in there after it.

 “Mint bunny? Where areyou mint bun-ugh." Was the sound you made when you tripped over a twig. You kept looking for mint bunny til you were out of the woods part.

 

There was a little hill and there was a little boy sitting at the top under a tree.

When you got closer, there were two fairies next to him and mint bunny.

“Mint bunny there you are. Why did you run away like that and who is this boy?”

Now that you got a better look at him he had big bushy eyebrows that looked so funny.

 “I’m Arthur and you can see mint bunny too?” He said with a British accent.

“Uh, yeah why else would I ask mint bunny why is he here if I couldn’t see him,”

You said with your hands on your hips. He blushed a little.

 “Right. Sorry, I’m   just so used to being the only one to see him and up til now I thought that I was the only one that could see him.” He rubbed the back of his head.

 “Well now you know that you’re not the only one who can see him."

You and Arthur stood in silence for a few minutes til a fairy flew up to his ear and whispered something to him.

 “Oh, right I forgot, what is your name?”

 “It’s (y/n)” you said.

 “Well (y/n) would you like to read this book with me?” He asked as he held up the book for you to see.

You smiled “I would love to,” you said as you went over to sit next to him.

After you guys finished reading the book, he told you all about his friends and you also talked to the fairies. They were very kind just like the story books you would read said they were.

You were having so much fun talking to them but all good things most come to an end.

“Aww it’s getting late. I better go,” you said as you were getting ready to leave.

 “Wait,” he said as he grabbed your hand. You turned around to look at him

“What?”

“Um I uh, will I get to see you again?” He said as he blushed a little. You smiled at this.

 “Of course you will now as to reassure you,” you give him a little kiss on the cheek. He blushed redder than a tomato.

 “Bye,” you said as you ran off.

As you disappeared into the woods.

 He put his hand on the cheek you kissed him on and smiled a little. “she kissed me.”

 A fairy flew by and landed on his shoulder. “Only on the cheek, Romeo,” the fairy said to him. He swatted her away.

 “Shut up.” He mumbled as his face went a darker red.

 

~with you~

  
You ran up to where you saw your mother. She turned and smiled when she saw you running up to her.

 “There you are sweetie. Did you have fun?” She asked as she picked you up and walked towards the car. You nodded your head.

 “Yes mommy I would like to come back here again,” you said happily to your mom.

“Haha! Okay sweetie we’ll see,” she said as she put you in the car.

You spent the whole drive telling your mother about your time with Arthur and the fairies that you met. She would laugh and say how nice that is.

 “Goodnight sweetie” she said as she tucks you into bed.

 “Goodnight mommy and thanks for taking me to the park and stuff,” you said as you turned your head so she couldn’t see that little pink blush going across your face.

“Night and have sweet dreams my little angel,” she said as she shuts the door.

She walked towards her bedroom til she stopped to look at a picture hanging on the wall. “She has your imagination, Honey,” she says to the picture of the man.

She goes to her room and turns off the lights.

 ~alternate ending~

   
“See, I told you they would get along," Mint bunny says to the man that all the fairies were around.

 “I guess you were right my friend,” he said as he petted the bunny on the head.

 "Do you think that they’ll get together when they grown up?” the bunny asked.

“Don’t push it bunny.” He glared at him, but not in a bad kind of way just a protective father way. Mint bunny sweat dropped “Haha! Kidding! I was just kidding.“

 

 

 “Mmm." Was the only thing he said as he went back to watching the little girl sleep with a gentle smile on his face.

 “You will grow to be so powerful my child.”

 

 


	2. Chibi 2pCanada x Chibi Reader

* **A/N* Sorry that it toke so long my file kept acting up and deleting itself so I lost interest but now I finally got around to it yay**  
[the penmans mind](https://www.quotev.com/27544368) requested this so here you go I hope you enjoy it.  
____________

  
“Mama!” Little chubby hands repeatedly wiped away tears that kept flowing out from their little  (E/c) orbs as they screamed for their mother that they got separated from on the trip your parents took you on.

“Papa!”  Again you shouted in hopes that your parents would hear you finally giving up you sat down crying your little heart out only to stop when you felt something wet touch your knee, peaking out from your little fingers you gasped when you saw that it was a little polar bear cub. 

Moving further back you pulled your knees up to your chest telling it to go away. As you stared at it with frightened eyes you then heard a young boy’s voice call out to it which it listen to.

Your eyes followed to where they voice came from leading on a young boy slightly older than you with dirty blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail, sun glasses barely hiding the violet color orbs. He had a hockey stick attached to his back though he wasn’t dressed like he was about to play a game of hockey.

His eyes cut to you for a bit before looking back to the bear that was now by his side and was about to leave until you called out. “Wait!” He stopped only to tilting his head slightly to lazily look at you.

“What?” Fiddling with your fingers you didn’t meet his gaze as you spoke. 

“I—I’m lost could you help me find my mama and papa?” You don’t know what kind of look he had on his face since you were still too shy to look at him as you awaited his reply.

“Sorry kid but not my problem” You heard him step further away from you and by instinct you rushed over to stop him well you were until his cub started growling which stopped you in your tracks. 

“Please? I want to go home” You could feel yourself about to tear up as you shook.

The boy sighed before speaking. “Fine but I’m not going to run around helping YOU look for your parents my stupid older brother might be able to help you” You followed him back to a cabin were he was jumped by a auburn hair tan skin boy in a boomer jacket who was also wearing sun glasses that barely hid his red orbs. The boy you were following very harshly pushed tanny off of him causing him to lead by your feet which lead you to jump back in shock.

The tan boy slightly lifted his glasses as he looked up at you and directed a question to polar bear boy. “Who’s the doll face?” You rushed over to the other boy you were originally following and this time his cub allowed you to be next to the boy.

“None of your business ” The tan boy hopped up and rushed up the steps that blondie was leading you too.

“Aw C’mon James don’t be like that” The tan boy smirk showing off a missing tooth. “Why won’t you tell me who your little girlfriend is?” 

“Not my girlfriend Al” James opened the door causing a sweet scent to start flowing out hitting your nostrils.

“Oh? Then you won’t mind if I take a swing at her” Al then proceed to move over to you, tossing his arm around your shoulders. “So sweet cheeks what’s your name?”

Your face lit up red as you gently knocked his arm off of you and moved away.

“Ah a shy one eh?” He placed his arms behind his head as the two of you followed James into a bright pink and blue kitchen with purple lining, Al’s nose scrunched up at the colors or so you guessed due the way he was eyeing it with distaste.  
   
“Oliver!” James called out to the odd teen over by the oven, he quickly turned once he heard his name. His blue with a weird pink swirls orbs went to James before leading on you.

“Who’s this little kitten?” Oliver quickly hopped over to you as he kneeled down to your level and offered a bright smile.

 “Dunno she said that she was lost and wanted help” James explained.  
“What you picked up a stray?” Al cracked a weird grin.

  
“A lost little kitten eh? My how sad” James mmm’d as he walked away and waved nonchalantly. “Yup and now she’s your problem now” You wanted to go after him but couldn’t due to Oliver holding you in place.

As he looked you over Oliver hummed while Al hopped up on a stool and turned it to face the two of you while he placed an elbow onto the counter. “So can we keep her?”  
   
Al asked causing Oliver to roll his eyes and turned towards him. “Of course not” He walked over to the oven and opened it.

“We have to help this little kitten find her way back to the rest of the litter” He said so lightheartedily as he offered you a cupcake to which you took.

Al tsked as he got off from the stool and went off to god knows where, once you finished you turned to look at Oliver and spoke. “Mr Oliver sir when will I find my parents?”

“Just call me Ollie dearie” He smiled brightly as he told you what to address him by. “And soon kitten don’t you worry” He bop you on your nose. “Now let’s get you cleaned up” He took your hand and lead you to the bathroom for you to clean yourself once down he gave you a shirt that was too big but it would have to do.

“Wear that until I clean your old ones okay?” You nodded as he walked off humming a cheery tune.

Walking around you spotted James and since you knew him longer than the others you felt just a little more safer around him.

“Hi James” You held both hands in front of you as you rocked on your heels thinking if you should ask to spend the remainder of your time with him since you believedthat your parents were coming any minute now. “Is it okay if I sit here?” 

“Sure” He was observing his hockey stick as you sat constantly looking at him from time to time. “What?”

Your head shot down to your lap. “I just wanted to thank you for helping me”

“Don’t thank me yet” You nodded your head as the rest of the day was spent with you following him practically everywhere which annoyed him to no end until dinner was ready and even then you sat right next to him.

When bed time rolled around Al offered that you could sleep with him but Oliver wouldn’t allow it saying that they had a spare room.

After that night many more nights came and gone and you still haven’t found your parents but you were slowly starting to not really care you were having too much fun hanging around James who also slowly started to not care that you would follow him around much to Al’s dismay.  
Today was no different either as the three of you played hide and seek out in the woods, Al being the seeker while you hid with James who didn’t mind.

“Are you over here? No” You heard Al coming closer and closer until he eventually did find you two. “And oh what a surprise you two love birds are hiding together again” Al said in a mock surprised tone.

“Yeah who would have thought?” James replied sarcastically before looking at the time. “Well we better head back Oliver wants to head into town to buy (Y/n) some new clothes” James said as he grabbed your hand and started leading you back to the cabin while Al followed closely behind.

“Why? Our clothes fits her just fine” He gestured to his Loki shirt you were wearing. 

“The hell it does she trips in them a lot” James replied.

“Only in your’s” Al shot back.

“You can’t honestly want her to go on wearing your clothes?” James lift a brow.  
“Better than the frilly dresses I know he’s going to pick out plus I think she looks smoking in my shirt” Al smirked while James mumbled in a low voice calling him a freak.

“There you are my little cupcakes” Ollie shouted excitedly by the car. “Ready for some new clothes?” You nodded happily sure you liked wearing some of James’s clothes but you missed the more feminine clothes your mama would pick for you.

Hopping in the back seat so you could ride next to James while Al took front, you patiently waited for when you got to town and when you did Ollie took you three from dress store to dress store and Al was right a lot of them were frilly which he made fun of for sure earning a smack upside the head from James.

After the 20th store Ollie seemed satisfied with the amount as you guys head over for the car you heard your younger brother’s voice call out to you causing your head to turn.

Feeling happiness exploded inside you, you happily rushed over to your mama and papa as they hugged and kissed you all over.

“Oh my baby” Your mama squeezed you tight before both of your parents looked towards Ollie and the others thanking them for taking such good care of you.

Ollie smiled a closed eye smile and waved it off as it were nothing while Al was glaring and James’s face remain unreadable.

“Come on sweetie it’s time to go home” You waved goodbye to them as you followed your family over to the taxi they were about to get into.

Going back to the hotel they got the luggage ready for tomorrow’s flight, when morning came you felt a tiny bit sad that you didn’t wake up in James’s bed that you usual snuck off into but instead in the hotel bed as your mother held you tightly in her arms before getting up and dressed taking you to the airport to go back over to America(1).

On the plane you back you looked out at Canada one last time missing your friends dearly and hoped that you will see them again some day.

  
 **________**  
Sorry if they are OOC.  
(1)    Sorry if you don’t live in America but pretend that you do for this story.


End file.
